Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to automatic creation of media data.
Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in machine learning and computer vision made great progress in artificial intelligence tasks such as semantic segmentation, object detection and recognition, and action classification. Visual features can be learned by training machine learning models such as deep neural networks for the task of object recognition or action recognition using labeled images and videos as training sets.